ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushiki Hatake
'''Mushiki Hatake '''a very to herself but well mannered since she was raised by her mother only because her father passed when she was at a young age. Her dream is to become better than what her father had left behind. Background Information She was born into a family where her father was a shinobi and her mother a stay at home mom. Her mother wanted her to teach her well manners and to become a lady at home. Experiencing her father passing away when she was 5 during a mission she needed a way to connect with her father. She decided that the only way to get closer to her father was to become a shinobi herself. At age 7 she began to build stamina and speed running around the village with weights. All she thought about was becoming stronger, she kept walking around with weights added more every time she started to feel lighter. She knew that if she couldn't get much other training she would do anything she needed to do to train herself. Reading the books that her father had left behind she started to learn that in the past generations the shinobi before her in her family were well known for their strategies and how they all tried to increase their own power by creating new techniques. That is why she began to read and try to learn as much as she can to understand better the human body to know about about her muscles and nerves system. Because she has had plans to different techniques she knew she wanted to learn. At age 10 She decided to tell her mom that she has decided to become a shinobi herself and that she would help anyone that would need her in battle. Going into the academy at a early age made her a target that she would not finish and would take her longer to graduate. But her intelligence made her just as capable as everyone else. Thats where she found out that her chakra control is at a level that made her able to do any of the jutsus taught in the academy. So she begins her life as a Genin at age 12. Personality & Behavior She's very well mannered as she was taught not to speak unless she is spoken to. Her mother at a young age showed her the ways of a proper lady. Around everyone she is well behaved and though inside she wished she could goof around. She has a small defect; there are things that could set her off as a Gemini she still can become very emotionally unstable. She loves the idea of laughing and playing with the right group of friends. Though she has noticed that she tends to keep to herself as she feels at times like she could be a burden and all she wishes is to be useful. She speaks properly when those around her speak proper to her, she only speaks like herself to those that are near and close to her. With her friends she becomes this very outgoing personality where she jokes and can goof around. With them she is not afraid to show her crazy and tough love that she enjoys giving. She finds those that are near to her very precious and would be willing to put her life on the line for them. Appearance Things that can be seen right at first sight is her very dark black hair, gray eyes and light skin. In the daily bases she likes to wear dresses as that is all her mother ever put on her closet. That side of her keeps to herself and her well manners start to appear. Though because she trained by herself away from home she does have shirts and pants that she wears because she secretly really enjoys the freedom of being able to move around easily. For some reason she got a fascination with fishnets and bands, so she likes to add them to any outfit making it her own style. Especially wrapping her breast and feet with bands because she found it easier for her to move around. She always keeps a pouch on the back of her to keep all her tools, and that is where she keeps gloves, she seemed to really like the trend of wearing gloves. On her right thigh she always carries her five Kunai available at all time since she is right handed. Abilities Her attention to detail and intelligence lets her learn different techniques fast, but like any other human she still needs to practice to be able to do them correctly. She learns what she sees and very passionate to learn more. Databook Library Spars/battles - Hyuga VS Hatake -Team Sachi Unites Casual Storyline Missions Training -Sachi & Mushiki, Chakra Control Approved By: TheFinal